


Fuck I think I'm in love

by Scarlett_Stars



Series: Fuck I think I'm in love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, I will try to rip your hearts out, Maybe - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, and make you cry, based mostly on true events, based off what happen to me in middle school, fuck why did i do this, if anyone wants to proof read for me please leave comment, no powers, oh well it should be fun, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stars/pseuds/Scarlett_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes locked and it was just like how it was in the movies, when the two love interests see each other for the first time the world stops for a brief moment and it was just the two of them but all too soon the moment was gone with a soft friendly smile Adrien looked away and went back to looking  for his music folder  leaving Marinette  star struck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck I think I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a authors note first chapter will be out tomorrow I promise

Ok everyone this is a authors note that needed to be done before I post the first chapter, being the kind of writer I am I need other people to read my work because no matter what ~~it always seems like shit to me~~ so if anyone would like to proof read my stuff before I post it and make a fool of myself please leave a comment and let me know. Please I'm still really new to writing fanfics so don't assume I'll be any good at this. Now that I got that out of the way, the first chapter will be out tomorrow around 8:30 pm because I'm really busy with getting ready for school and such anyways thanks for reading this and I hope you stick around for the real thing!


End file.
